Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to securing a human interface device input to a wireless display device.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to present information generated via an information handling system via a display device such as a wireless display device (also referred to as a wireless monitor). Certain known wireless display devices enable concurrent mirroring of two devices to the same display device along with keyboard/mouse sharing. It is known to communicate with the display device via certain communication standards such as the WIFI-direct communication standard. Often these communication standards can have issues relating to the security of the wireless connection, especially when more than one device is communicating with the same wireless monitor.